


Stripped

by Nadare



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not so secret crush, One Shot, Screenplay/Script Format, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: L conducts a very thorough search of Light.Very short one-shot in script format.





	Stripped

_A/N: Exploring old zip drives is fun sometimes. It made me chuckle so here's a short 163-word fic written way back when._

\---------------------- 

**_On an ordinary morning…_ **

L: ...

Light: What are you staring at?

L: You know, I never did check your person for any evidence you might be Kira.

Light: What? First, you handcuff me to you and now you want to strip-search me?

L: In a word: yes.

Light: Just when I think I've got you figured out, you show even more eccentric behavior.

L: Uh huh, now take off your shirt.

Light: I'm doing this under protest just so you know.

L: Noted.

Light: There, you happy?

L: Now the pants.

Light: ...Are you checking me out?

L: Whatever gave you that idea? Move your hips a bit more when you do that.

Light: I refuse. I don’t see what this is going to accomplish.

L: Trust me when I say it has a point.

Light: Yeah, to subject me to cruel and unusual torture.

L: Not really, such torture is beneath me.

Light: Right…does this search include the removal of my boxers?

L: Yes.

Light: Pervert. 


End file.
